The Werewolf Prophecy
by MadAzSin
Summary: What if Harry was important to more than wizards? And what if 'they' found him before Hogwarts? Slash HPDM. RLSB. chp1 2 rewritten 29/01/10
1. Beta

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. ANd it's made her pretty rich so I don't think she'll mind me playing around with her idea. For no money obviously!_**

* * *

_**Chapter One.**_

_**The Beta.**_

London.

When people thought of London they thought of Oxford Street and Harrods. They expected to see the Houses of Parliaments and the Thames river. But that was the side tourists see. Not the real city.

The real city was the one away from the city centre. The true London was in the outskirts of the city where the house looked like they hadn't changed since Queen Elizabeth II had taken the throne. Rows of little brown brick houses discoloured by time and pollution. THAT was the real London.

It was in this never ending maze of houses that Romulus had been told he would find.......him? At least he thought it was a him. Melani, the Pack Seer, and been pretty vague on the details.

_Melani, I'm gonna kill you, _thought Romulus. _Find our 'Saviour'. He'll have green eyes and black hair.......VAGUE MUCH!!_

Romulus looked to the bottom of the street and sighed. He hated being in London. The smells coming from the city made his head hurt and with the summer heat it seemed to be making it worse. All he could think about was a cold pint of...whatever the nearest p pub had on tap.

His Saturdays usually consisted of sleeping until noon then spending the day either watching sports in the house or going drinking with one of the Pack. Not trailing out on a wild goose chase. Romulus thought back to that morning, wondering if Melani was playing an April Fool's.

_**Flashback**_

The young werewolf awoke to pounding of fists upon his large oak door. Not wishing to get out of bed he shouted, through his pillow, "go away" to whoever was at the door. At the moment it took too much energy to figure out which pack mates scent was irritating his nose.

"Rom, it's Melani. You need to wake up now! I've got a job for you to do. Meet me in my office in five minutes." He heard the werewolf Seer's footsteps disappear down the hall.

Romulus moaned into his pillow. He really hated that woman sometimes. This wasn't the first time she had interrupted a REAL good dream. And she usually only did it for funny! He lifted his head and looked at the digital clock on the night stand beside the black four poster bed. 4:06 am. He moaned again. He had only been asleep for an hour and a half, why did Melani need him?

Romulus sighed and sat up in bed. He knew from experience it was bad for your health to ignore a Seer. He mulled about in the dark for a few minutes, putting on a pair of blue jeans, sweat shirt and ran his fingers through his bobbed sandy blonde hair. The twenty-two year old wasn't very vain but when it came to Pack members he liked to look presentable.

The young werewolf stepped out of his room and headed down the hall to the young Seer's study. Melani was only eighteen but she was already the most talented Seers the Pack had ever had. Romulus knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in!" Melani shouted after a moment.

He opened the door and entered. Even with enhanced sight Romulus had trouble seeing much in in the candle lit study. It was rather cluttered with large oak cupboards lining the dark red walls and a large oak desk with millions of pieces of paper and large books covering the surface.

To one side Melani sat on a large black leather couch reading an old cloth bound book which wouldn't have looked out of place in a museum. She put the book down and looked at Romulus while patting at the seat next to her. He sat down facing her and finally saw the dark rings beneath her eyes. '_She hasn't been sleeping'_ Romulus thought. '_Which probably means I won't be getting any sleep either.'_

"Romulus", Melani began once he was seated. "I need you to listen to me and not interrupt me." After a worried nod she continued. "Remember when I took over as Pack seer. Before Ashlyn died she had one final vision. The vision was so strong that it final caused her heart to give out. I was her Apprentice so I was there to hear it as was Mika. She had asked him to come see her earlier in the evening. I don't know if she knew what would happen or not but..we'll never know. Mika ordered that I never reveal the existence of the prophecy until it was set in motion. That time has come."

Romulus swallowed loudly. Prophecies were both horrible and brilliant things. He just hoped this one didn't involve a Pack death. Melani continued. "Mika still refuses to have the whole prophecy revealed, so I can't tell you everything, but what I can tell you is that it told of two people who would be important to us. The Saviour and the Protector. They need to be protected. The Protector is beyond us for the moment but is already well protected. Our Saviour however has been hidden from me, until yesterday. I saw where he will be today. Mika and I have decided to send you to retrieve him."

Romulus just stared at Melani.

That was a lot of information to take in a once. A vision so strong it killed their previous Seer? That was a scary thought. Although Ashlyn had been very old and already having heart problems but she had been in good shape. He could understand Mika's reluctance with letting a Vision like that out. He was the Alpha and it was his job to protect the pack. However, the vision did not sound terrible . What could be so bad.

And if the Vision was so important and Mika didn't want the vision getting out why wasn't he going after this person. Why risk telling him. True, he was the Beta and Mika could and did trust him but there were others who could go.

Melani decided to use his speechless demeanour to her advantage. Before Romulus could protest she stood up and pulled Rom off the sofa and pushed him towards the door. "Go to London and search for a male with emerald eyes and black hair. When you find him call Marshal with the address and we'll meet you there."

With that she closed the door and locked it leaving an almost catatonic Romulus standing in the hall.

_**End Flashback**_

The Beta had left not two hours later. Now it was 2:00pm. That was eight hours of just walking about and not only was he hungry but bored as well. He was beginning to think Melani was crazy.

Romulus sighed again. That was it. He was done. He could have already seen this guy and not have realised it. He would head to the nearest pub, have something to eat and drink, then call home and talk to that seer. He walked down the street until he reached the pub on the corner.

He opened the door of the alehouse only to look away. The stench of stale beer and cigarette smoke over powered his sense of smell. He turned his head for a second to fight down the annoyance of the reek and took a deep breath of the, slightly, fresher London air. As he took a deep breath a heavenly scent hit his nostrils. It was a mixture of spice, lilies and old forests. The scent of purity and power. _Was this the person I was scent after,_ thought Romulus.

He let the pub door fall closed behind him and went around the side of the pub to the corner of the other street. It was empty of people, except for what looked like a family. It consisted of a middle-aged fat man, a thin horse faced woman, a blonde pig in a wig, who looked around six, and a small black haired child who trailed behind the other three.

It was obvious to anyone who cared to look that the first three were family. However, the other boy looked almost totally different. Where the other males where large, fat and blonde, this young cub was small, skinny with dark hair and emerald green eyes. It was those eyes and the scent coming from the little one that told Rom that he had found who this whole day had revolved around.

The family was walking towards him, so Romulus decided to let the family pass by so he could be sure. As they came closer he could hear the woman complain to her husband about their neighbour, who was having an affair with her husband's brother, and the blonde cub whining about how far away the car was. He couldn't help but notice that the emerald eyed cub kept his eyes on the ground and stayed quiet while the large beefy man sent glared at the young one. It reminded Romulus of a little kicked puppy. As they walked passed him Rom took a deep breath. _'Yep, it's defiantly the emerald eyed cub. Poor thing, he looks so small and his 'family' seems to ignore him. Well, me and the Pack will change that'._

The Beta followed the family back to a parking garage where they got into their car, and Rom 'borrowed' one, then drove behind a little behind them until they reached the small town of Little Whining in Surrey. By the time they reached the house Romulus was ready to rip most of the family's heads off. Not only had the blonde pig-child punched his Cousin, the Emerald cub, but his Uncle had shouted at the child for crying out loud. Not only that but none of them had used the boy's name, not once. It was 'boy', 'brat' or whatever obscenities the family could come up with. Which was why Romulus started to call him 'emerald cub'.

Romulus was absolutely shocked at the treatment of emerald-cub by his family. In the Pack all cubs were treated lovingly by every member. They were precious items that were handled firmly but fairly.

As he called Marshal he decided to talk to Alpha Mika about what to do with the family after they had their cub. The little one was technically pack and the Pack was always protected.


	2. Alphas

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Alphas**_

When the two Pack Alphas and Marshal arrived almost an hour later to find an almost feral Romulus they immediately knew that something had happened. When Rom had called them earlier to give them the address he had raged about the treatment of 'emerald cub' as he'd called him.

He had sounded upset but not as upset as he looked now. His eyes were wide and dilated, his canines had lengthened and sharpened and there was a low growling sound coming from the back of his throat. The three Pack members recognised this as protectiveness over a cub. The sound was one that any werewolf not only recognised but knew meant that someone was about to get hurt.

Emerald-cub may not have met them yet but as far as they were concerned the prophecy made him pack and if anyone hurt a wolfs Pack-mate, it caused their wolf side to come forward.

"Beta! You will calm down this instance or I will force you into submission!" Mika growled at him allowing his canines to elongate.

Romulus' wolf froze for a moment as he recognised the more dominant wolf. As the wolf cooled down his more rational side take over. He dropped his head and took a deep breathe. "I'm sorry Alpha, I should not have let my anger get out of hand...but our cub should not have been allowed to stay here." He sounded desperate and ended with a soft sigh.

The Alpha female, Catherine, stepped forward and frowned, "why should he be separated from his family."

Romulus looked at her with big sad eyes. Catherine wasn't just the Alpha female she was also the mother of the Pack. She had long auburn hair with hazel eyes which always seemed to be full of love, until she was angry. Talk about a Scottish woman's temper and fiery red heads.

"I've been watching them for two hours and I'll tell you something. They're not family!" Romulus began to rant. "They treat him like a pureblood wizard treats his house-elf. They blame him for everything and I know they're beating him 'cause I smell the blood. And do you want to know what else? **THEY HAVEN'T USED HIS NAME!**"

"His name is Harry," stated Mika.

Romulus stopped pacing and stared at his leader in confusion. "Mika, how did you know that. You couldn't have done a search, I only told you the postcode."

Mika looked at his Pack-mates and his mate, guilt present in his eyes when he looked at Catherine, although nothing showed on his face. When he answered his voice was strong but it still wavered slightly under the females gaze. "I have known who the prophecy child was before he was born. After his parents died we lost track of him. You might not believe it but the child in that house is Harry James Potter."

The shock on the faces of Romulus and Marshal was expected. The hurt on his fellow alpha was as well. "How could you not tell me? I am your _mate_ and your Pack equal, we are supposed to share these things." By the end of the mini-speech the Alpha female had gone from hurt to pissed, she was growling and beginning to show teeth.

Mika raised his hands as a sign of surrender. "Catherine, listen for a moment. I knew Harry was the prophecy child before his birth. I went to talk to James and Lily Potter. They asked that I keep it quiet. They were going to allow their son to start training with us when he was older and everyone would find out then, but when they died I could not find Harry and thought it was for the best to leave it for awhile. This was a few years _before _we became Mates and one year before we met. There was never a reason to bring it up before."

Catherine frowned. "How could you lose him?"

"Albus Dumbledore." Mika said with a sigh and shook his head, his long black hair going everywhere. "He took the cub away that night and hid him away where only he knew where. He doesn't know about the prophecy and I don't think he would tell a werewolf where his child saviour was. Melani told me yesterday about her vision, however, she also said that only Rom would be able to find him." Mika turned to look at his Beta with a frown on his face. "What were you doing you found Harry, Rom?"

Romulus blushed a pretty shade of pink and looked down all the while muttering too low for even werewolf hearing. "What was that?" Catherine asked with a smirk.

He sighed. "I was going into the pub, alright? I was getting bored and decided to go get a large pint and as I opened the door I smelt his scent and wondered what it was."

The others stared at him for a moment before bursting into laughter. "Only you would find your target by going into a pub Rom," wheezed Marshal. "I see why Mel said only you would be able to find him. No one else would take a break from a mission" Seeing the indignant look on Romulus' face Mika decided to get pack to the point. "Now that you've calmed down why don't you tell me everything you saw."

Romulus described the scene he came across in London and then went on to describe the car ride home. Every so often he had to stop and take a deep breath to keep himself calm. By the end of his account Mika and Catherine were nodding to each other.

Mika was the first to talk. "Alright, Romulus is right. The cub has to be taken under our protection immediately, unfortunantly he also has to stay with his family. If we take him, even with their permission, the whole wizarding world will be after us. No," Mika said, holding up a hand to fend of complaints. "We have to get them to move near the Mansion. There's a small manor a few miles away but still within our territory. We made sure that it remained empty, but I'm sure that we can_ persuade _these people to relocate." Mika smirked, his canines lengthening.

Catherine sighed. "Boys, I don't think violence will help this situation. If I'm right giving them the house, telling them we'll not bother them and keep Harry out of their hair will go it" Both Mika and Romulus looked put out. "Fine, if they put up a fight or do anything to threaten us you can hurt them." Catherine said rolling her eyes as Marshal laughed he was more of a lover than a figher. The fact that he spent most of his time in the basement 'inventing' was a testament to this.

Mika grinned and turned to him. "Take Rom's stolen car car back home and destroy it. Then get a room ready for Harry. If everything goes right he will be returning with us tonight." Marshal nodded and walked back to the car, glad that his special skills hadn't been needed.

Mika turned to Catherine. "You had probably best take the lead. You know how to handle these situations better."

That was an understatement. The Pack was led by two Alpha's; one male, one female. The male was chosen after the previous Alphas death. It wasn't just about strength, it was also about skill and brains. The test changed everytime. If the state of the Pack meant that smarts were more important than strength the test swayed that way.

Mika had won through a different route. No one else was up to taking the job. No one disputed that Mika was the best choice, so he was given the job.

The Alpha female was chosen by the Alpha male. Five hundred years ago the Male would just take the strongest female, with or without her consent. Now, it didn't matter about having a female. So, as long as the pack consented the Male could mate anyone. _Mate _not marry. Only the Alphas could mate, bind their souls together. There were positives to this. Mika and Catherine were able to sense each others emotions.

Which was why Catherine nodded. She knew what he was really saying. If he did the talking it would most likely escalate. He was already on edge.

As the three walked down the street they each had different thoughts.

Catherine was wondering what it would be like to have a cub around again. There hadn't been a cub at the Mansion in years and she loved children. She liked the thought that she could mother a cub. Oh, just thinking of all the little toys she could buy made her giddy.

Mika, however, was worried. He hoped that this plan would work. If it worked for only a few years before Harry was taken away from them it would hurt them. He would have to use all his contacts to hide what they were doing.

Romulus was just smiling. He knew as a Beta he would be put on baby-sitting duty a lot. That meant he could corrupt Emerald-cub quickly. Oh what fun they would have. Pranking Melani, playing with Marshals toys, stealing food from the kitchen. Yep, they were going to raise hell together.


	3. Way to easy!

__

Disclaimer: This is for all chapters. I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, Joanne Rowling or Warner brothers.

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Werewolf Prophecy.**_

_**Way To Easy.**_

Catherine walked through the gate of number 4 Privet Drive, with both Mika and Romulus three steps behind her, and knocked on the door. As she waited for the door to be opened she looked around the garden. The flowers were well taken care of and the hedge and grass were neatly trimmed. The only thing out of place were the pieces of broken toys. It was obvious from how the pieces had been broken that the child had very little respect for anything. She could only hope that this was the cousin and not Harry.

She turned back to the door as it opened to see a middle aged women standing there giving all three of them a once over. Although she looked curiously at the Alphas, she gave Romulus a rather disgusted look before hiding it behind the mask of a pleasant neighbour.

"Good Evening. How can I Help you?" Asked the woman politely.

"Good Evening. My name is Catherine Ookami and this is my husband Mika Ookami. May I inquire as to your name?"

The older woman gave her a curious look. "I am Petunia Dursley."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs.Dursley. Were here to talk to you about a child within your care, might we come in side?" Catherine's voice might have been natural but there was a hint of steel within her gaze.

Petunia already knew who they were there to see. If she didn't let them in they would most likely force there way through. The best option was to let them in. Logic, however, didn't make this easier. She didn't want freaks in her home, one was certainly enough, but she hated making a scene. So, after a few moments, she opened the door wider and motioned the tree people inside.

She then had them make themselves comfortable in the living room. She had to speak to her husband.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ten minutes later the three werewolves sat on the sofa, while Petunia and Vernon Dursley sat in the two armchairs. They had sent Dudley, their son, up to his room and had went through to the kitchen to talk before coming back into the living room. Even though their heightened hearing would have let them hear what was being said, the werewolves decided to forgo it. Not only was it rude but misunderstandings could happen. When the husband and wife came back Petunia had her head down and Vernon was red as a lobster. It was obvious who was the boss in this household.

Vernon started the conversation. "How can we help you? My wife said that you mentioned something about the child in our care?"

Mika took up the conversation. "Yes. We're hear to speak to you about young Harry Potter. I believe that he is your nephew, is that correct?"

Petunia and Vernon looked at each other. "So, your one of them. One of those...those..."

Catherine finished the sentence for him. "Wizards? No, no, we're not from the Wizarding world."

The two muggles relaxed and smiled. "Oh, sorry for our rudeness, but we're not very comfortable around them. So, what do you want with Potter?"

The three werewolves looked at each other a little surprised. They had thought that they would have to skirt around the issue but it looked as if they could go straight for the target, so Mika took over.

"What if I said that we want to give you a small manor, forty-five minute commute from London so that you and your family can all live there. You wouldn't have to pay anything and any repairs or any improvements. My family and I would pay for that."

Two pairs of eyes went wide and stared. Petunia was the first to speak. "And what do you want in return?"

Catherine spoke. "We live very close-by and we would like for you to give Harry over to us. No harm will come to him and we will take care of him"

Vernon frowned. "You wish to give us a new home and take the boy off our hands? Why?"

The female continued. "Harry will become very powerful and we wish to help him control it. With you living so close to us the charms Dumbledore put on the child will not be affected and he will not no that he no longer lives with you. However, we will need your answer now."

Vernon stood and Petunia followed his example. "We need a few minutes to discuss this. Please stay here we will be back soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the door closed to the kitchen, Romulus turned to his Alphas. "You see, you see what I was talking about? They don't care about the boy. That was way to easy."

Catherine nodded. "Yeah, I've never seen someone give a child up so easily." She turned to her Mate. "How did you know they were his Aunt and Uncle? Did the Potter's ever mention them?"

Mika shook his head. "No, unfortunately. It seems that Mr.Dursley likes to hit his nephew. There was a drop of Harry's blood on his hands. I could tell the maternal connection through that."

The Alpha female and Beta nodded. They had both smelt the blood, but both were to young to have the skill that Mika did.

They only had to sit for a few more moments before Vernon Dursley came back. The man stood just inside the door as he spoke. "My wife and I agree. She's bringing the boy now. We thought you might like to take him now."

Romulus stood. "Yes we would like to get Harry home tonight." He handed the fat man his card. "This has my number on it. It would be best if you moved very soon, in the next week or two. We will send someone round tomorrow to take you to have a look at your new home and if you could give them a list of what you want done and we'll have them done within the week."

Vernon nodded just as his wife returned. With her came the small dark haired boy Rom had seen earlier. He stood there looking at the horrible pink carpet, wearing clothes five sizes to big and, from what the werewolves could smell, completely terrified. Catherine decided to try and speak with the Cub. She motioned the Dursley's out and, once they had left, she knelt in front of him. She placed her hand softly on his cheek and the startled boy looked up. Immediately Romulus began growling. The boy not only had a burst lip but had a hand shaped bruise across his cheek. Rom wanted to kill these monsters, preferably using a spoon.

Harry's eyes darted towards the youngest of the three strangers and took a step back. The sound and the look on the man's face scared him.

Catherine began to stroke Harry's hair. "Shhhh, little one. None of us will hurt you. My name's Catherine, the man making the funny noises is Rommy and the man behind him is Mika. We're here to take you home with us."

Romulus looked at the boy and also knelt down. "Harry, don't worry, were going to take you some place where you can play all day, never get hurt and eat chocolate ice cream for breakfast. Would you like that."

Harry looked at the three strangers. They seemed nice and something about them seemed familiar. He hated it here and the lady that was petting him was making him feel safe. He didn't think these people were anything like his Aunt and Uncle, so maybe they wouldn't hurt him. So he nodded. A smile lit up both the pretty lady's face and the man named Rommy's. The man behind them just nodded his head. Catherine got up and held her hand out for Harry to take. When he did her smile widened.

"Why don't we go and wait in the car while these two talk to your Aunt and Uncle. Unless there is something you want to take with you?" By the look of his clothes, his family didn't give him much.

While the males went to find the Dursley's, Harry led Catherine to the cupboard under the stairs. As he opened the door Catherine had to stifle a gasp. It was obvious that this was where the Cub slept. The boy went into the cupboard and pulled out three teddies. He then grabbed her hand again.

As he was led outside, Harry got the feeling that his life had just changed for the better.

* * *

Ok, a few things:

1) Ookami is Japanese for wolf, but it isn't their real last name. They use fake names as their las name is the Pack name. They didn't give them a real name incase something went wrong.

2)The teddies that Harry has are really important. Yes they are.

3) I know all about the blood wards and I already have a way to get around them, but dont ask.


	4. Over The Rainbow

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Over The Rainbow.**_

For five almost five years Harry James Potter, Son of James and Lily Potter, Descendent of Godric Gryffindor, Boy-Who-Lived and Child of Prophecies, had lived with his Aunt and Uncle, Petunia and Vernon Dursley, and there son, Dudley.

Being as important as he was you would think that Harry would be treated like the Emperor of China. He would have anything he asked for, everything he didn't ask for and be pampered like a show Poodle. Just goes to sow how wrong you can be.

Ever since Harry could remember, he had been treated like a slave and a nuisance by his relatives. At six years old he knew how to make a very simple meal, how to do the gardening and how his Aunt Petunia like the Living room to be kept. And they never used his name. Oh no. It was always 'boy', 'brat' or 'freak'. He hadn't understood what his family meant by freak until quite recently when he had turned his teachers wig blue. Harry didn't know how he had done it but he had, he just knew he had.

And so had his Guardians.

That was the first time they had hit him. Not a gentle smack on the bottom either. Vernon Dursley hit him so hard that his face bruised and he had a cut running the length of his cheek. Harry had went tumbling to the ground, shocked and in pain, only to be hauled into the cupboard under the stairs and left there for almost a whole day missing three meals and having nothing to drink. Ever since then his Uncle had been a little to free with his fists.

That's how Harry had ended up with a burst lip.

Harry had accompanied his relatives to London to do some shopping. Everything was going well until the car ride back. Dudley had punched him on the arm, on top of a new bruise he had gotten from his Uncle. It hurt so much that Harry had cried out. A big mistake. Not only had his Uncle shouted at him but his uncle had then almost ran into another car, which Harry got the blame for.

So when they had finally got back to Privet Drive his uncle had pulled him into the house, smacked him across the face and threw him in his bedroom, the cupboard under the stairs.

Harry had lay in there quietly, salty tears streaming from his eyes, for almost an hour when the front door bell had rung. He had heard his Aunt answer the door and then the voice of another woman respond to her. He saw three pairs of legs enter the house and be herded into the living room. Two minutes later Dudley was forced upstairs.

It was almost thirty minutes later when Petunia came to fetch Harry from the cupboard. She grabbed his arm and dragged him into the living room. Fear gripped him as the tree adults stared at him. His fear only grew when the tallest of the tree motioned his Aunt and Uncle out the room.

Harry watched as the lady knelt down and and placed her hand on his cheek, startled he looked at her. He had never be touched like that before, why would this pretty lady do so?

He heard a growl and looked at the male with sandy blonde hair. He could see two fangs coming from the top of his mouth. His fear returned ten fold. Who were these people?

He took a step back but the lady started to pet his hair and spoke to him in a soft voice. "Shhhh, little one. None of us will hurt you. My name's Catherine, the man making the funny noises is Rommy and the man behind him is Mika. We're here to take you home with us."

Harry turned towards the one named 'Rommy', who had knelt down beside him. "Harry, don't worry, were going to take you some place where you can play all day, never get hurt and eat chocolate ice cream for breakfast. Would you like that?"

Harry looked at the three people again. For as long as he could remember, he had wished and hoped someone would come and save him from his horrible family. Now these people were here to take him away? Well, they looked nice enough but...It couldn't be worse than what he had now. And anyway, there was something about them that seemed familiar. In the pit of his tummy he knew that he could trust them. So he nodded.

The Lady, Catherine, smiled and took his hand. "Why don't we go and wait in the car while these two talk to your Aunt and Uncle. Unless there is something you want to take with you?" Harry thought for a moment. He didn't want anything his Aunt and Uncle had given him,but there were a few things he wanted. Harry pulled Catherine toward the cupboard under the stairs, while the two men went towards the kitchen.

As Harry opened the door he thought he heard Catherine gasp but ignored her and picked up his three teddies. He couldn't remember where he got them but they always gave him comfort. There had been four but Dudley had ripped the other one apart.

He grabbed Catherine's hand again and she led him outside. They walked out the door, through the gate and down the street. They stopped at a black jeep and Catherine smiled down at him. "Harry, I know this is a little strange and I know your frightened but don't worry. It's a long drive and the three of us", she pointed behind Harry at Rommy and Mika, "will explain it all to you. Okay?" Harry nodded again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mika opened the door and Rommy lifted Harry into the back, who giggled, as Mika got into the driver's seat and Catherine got in the back with Harry. Once Romulus was inside and seat belts were fastened, Mika headed south towards the New Forest.

Romulus decided to start the conversation. "So Harry, How are you feeling?"

The child looked up and blushed before quietly answering with a breathy "fine". Romulus wasn't put out though. "I bet your wondering what's going on and where were taking you, huh?" Harry nodded. "Well, we're taking you to our mansion, where your going to live with us and we'll take care of you, k? Again Harry only nodded.

Catherine sighed and took over. Harry, it's okay to talk around us. We're not going to hurt you, ever, and we're going to protect you from anyone who might." Harry looked at Catherine through water-clouded eyes. When she smiled and hugged him, he hagged her back. No one had ever held him like that before and it felt really good.

"Now Harry," Catherine began. "I'm going to tell you something and if there is anything you don't understand your going to say so, alright?" Harry shook his head hard and Catherine smiled. "Good, now Harry, this might be a little scary but just remember that I said we would never hurt you." Harry frowned. " Harry, Mika, Romulus and I aren't human. Actually we're werewolves." Catherine didn't smell fear in Harry's scent and smiled. "We're taking you to a huge house where the rest of our Pack lives. Your going to live with us from now on. Your going to have a loving family and your going to be loved. Is that alright with you?"

Harry nodded. "Ummm... What's a Pack?"

Mika answered. "A pack, little one, is the name for a family of wolfs. As werewolf's try to live by the same rules. You see, I'm what's called the Alpha male. I run the pack, I make all the decisions about the Pack, along with Catherine who is the Alpha Female. Romulus is a Beta, which means he is second in command, if I'm not around he is in charge."

Harry smiled and said "I understand" which made the werewolves smile.

"So Harry, what are your three teddies names?" Romulus asked.

Harry lifted up a stag soft toy. "This is Prongs." He put the stag down and lifted up a dog instead. "This is Padfoot." He lifted up the last one. "And this is Moony."

Romulus looked closer and sniffed. "Harry, did a werewolf give you this?"

"I don't know. I've had since I can remember."

Catherine and Romulus shared a look. "Oh it doesn't matter. How about I tell you about the Mansion?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically and Romulus described his new home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they pulled into the mile long driveway to the mansion, Harry was transferred to the front passenger seat. On both sides were tall trees and Harry could see rabbits frolicking around. Up ahead Harry could see a cream colour building that was at least three floors high and had huge windows with a few small balconies.

As they came to a halt in front of the large wooden doors, with stone stairs leading up, Harry saw six figures waiting outside for them and he knew.

He was home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I am so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! First, I had to gradute from High school, then I had to get ready for my Leaver's Ball,(A prom with Scottish Country Dancing), and then my dad went into the hospital with multiple blood clots in his lungs. So I was running up to the hospital a lot so I couldn't write anything and then I was looking for a job 'cos I'm taking a gap year. **Sigh**

Now I need your advise. I'm hoping that I don't have to explain the Pack in detail because it could take a while, though I know everything about it. So I want you to either review and ask questions or mail me and ask questions. They will then be answered over the course of the Fan fiction.

Thx

**Madison**


	5. A Real Pack

_**Chapter Five.**_

_**The Real Pack.**_

"So, how are you settling in?"

Harry looked up from the scalectrix race towards the young Beta. It was two weeks since he had been rescued by the Pack and Harry could honestly say he couldn't remember being happier. He was never shouted at or beaten, he had toys to play with, he given good food and his family wasn't there to ruin it for him. The only fear Harry had was that it wouldn't last

Before he answered, Harry took a good look around _his_ room. The walls were painted a light shade of turquoise blue with a white ceiling, which had cornices and a ceiling rose. A white four poster bed faced the two wooden doors which led into the hallway, which had doors into Melani and Romulus's bedrooms, and the bay window seat over looked the back gardens of the mansion. There was a large walk-in wardrobe opposite the bay windows and all the other walls had shelves dotted about them which had been filled with children's stories within a few days of Harry arriving. There was a large chest at the bottom of the bed which held all of Harry's toys except for four: the three teddies he brought with him, because he slept with them every night, and the scalectrix, because Romulus couldn't stop playing with it.

The young werewolf had fast become Harry's favourite person in the world. Not only would he play with Harry all day but he would even sneak Harry chocolate all the time, even if Catherine said no. The six year old had begun to open up to the Beta for no apparent reason. Not that Romulus minded of course. That was why Harry answered truthfully.

"I like it here. I've never had new clothes or toys like this before and everyone's been really nice, it's just..." Harry paused for a moment. His face scrunched up as he tried to think of the right words. "It's just that I don't understand why you're doing all this. My Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia they..." Harry looked away. "I'm just scared that you'll all get sick of me and send me back to them."

Romulus sighed. "Cub, this is your home now. Your never going back to your _relatives _and you sure as hell aren't going to be treated here like you were there." Romulus put a finger under Harry's chin, turned his face towards him and looked into his eyes. "There's a reason you don't believe me isn't there? What is it?"

Harry bit his bottom lip for a minute before answering. "If your not sending me back to them then why are they staying near here?"

Rom blinked. "Is that what this is about?" Harry nodded. "Emerald, do you remember when we explained that you were a wizard and that you were really really important to us as well as to _them_?" Again Harry nodded. "Well you see, when you were given to your Aunt and Uncle spells were put up to keep you safe and to tell people if you ever left. So, if you were taken from them for to long people would have come and taken you away from us. However, since your Aunt uncle and Cousin live on the same property as you, it looks like your still living with them _and_ you also keep the protection of the blood wards. Okay?"

Harry frowned, then pouted before finally nodding his understanding. "So, I don't have to see them if I don't want to?"

"Of course not. We would never force you to do anything you don't want to do," Romulus said while shaking his head.

Harry smiled back at him and then started to put the cars on the scalectrix back to the start. Romulus stared at him for a moment. How was Harry going to take his news?

"Harry, I have to go away in a few days."

Harry's head shot up, eyes wide. "Why? How log will you be gone?"

He thought for a moment. "Well, if everything goes well I should be back in about a week, but it could take up to two." Harry swallowed loudly. "I wouldn't go Emerald, but this is really, extremely important and I don't want anyone else to do it 'cos they might mess it up."

Harry nodded and looked away. Two weeks with out Romulus? What was he going to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days later, Harry was heading towards the 'library', trying to find something to amuse himself. With Romulus away all the fun had gone out of his toys and he was tired of reading. Which was why he was heading fro the 'library'.

Although the mansion was large, most of rooms were taken up with bedrooms or studies and so there wasn't much room for anything else. The ground floor was taken up by a large kitchen, a private dining room, where everyone ate when there were no guests, a public dining room, for when there was guests, and a parlour, where guests were entertained. The second floor had the guest quarters and every Pack members study, except Melani's. The third floor, which was off limits to guests, was where Harry and the rest of the Pack had there bedrooms and the 'library'.

The library, however, wasn't much of a library at all. Sure, three of the four walls were covered in books and, okay, there were comfortable chairs to relax in, but, all the chairs were facing a giant plasma television on the fourth wall, and in the middle of the room was a full size snooker table.

The Pack, you see, had this strange idea that bedrooms were only meant to be slept in. No one had televisions in there rooms or stereos, which was in the adjoining room, so they all congregated in the library whenever they weren't doing anything. That didn't mean that the library was always in use. Most of the Pack had things to do during the day, so it was usually only in use at night.

So Harry was surprised to find a tall brunet sitting on the blue sofa when he walked in.

He stopped at the door for a moment before going any further in. Although he had met the whole Pack and knew them by sight, he hadn't really spent that much time with anyone but Rommy. He was about to leave when the door shut loudly behind him and the female looked up with starry blue eyes. She gave him a small smile and beckoned him closer. When he stood in front of her she spoke to his in a soft voice. "Hello Harry. Do you remember me?"

"Yes Ma'am. Your Alexandria."

Alexandria nodded. "Yes I am, but please we're family, call me Alex. I was just about to put a film on, do you want to watch it with me?"

Harry thought for a moment. Watching a movie would be nice and it wouldn't make his feel so uncomfortable. He nodded and Alex patted the spot next to her.

"Right," she said when he was comfortable, "what do you want to watch?" Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Hmm, well how about a Disney classic? Have you ever seen 'The Lion King'?" Harry shook his head. "Well, we'll watch that on then."

She got up and, after five minutes of searching through cases, she found the DVD she was looking for. She put the film in and sat back down, noting that Harry was sitting as far away as possible. Well, she would just have to fix that then wouldn't she. Reaching to the side of the sofa, Alex picked up a bag of popcorn and a block of chocolate. As the film started she opened the popcorn and held it out for Harry, but he would have to move a little closer to get it.

Harry paused for a moment before moving closer. He had never tried popcorn before but it looked good. He put his hand in and took a piece and put it in his mouth. It was soft, sweet and delicious. He grinned at Alex before taking some more.

As the end credits came on Alex turned off the movie and looked at the little cub beside her. During the film he had migrated from the edge of the sofa to being almost stuck to her side, after all at six those hyenas are scary!

"So Little Emerald, what did you think of the movie?"

Harry gave her a toothy grin. "It was brilliant. Pumba was so funny."

"Yeah, he's my favourite too." Alex gave Harry a once over. "You know, I haven't seen you about the mansion very much and then only with Rom, don't you like the rest of us?"

Harry blushed a pleasant pink before answering. "It's not that, it's just that I don't know much about everyone else."

Alex thought for a moment. Well, how about I tell you about everyone so that you don't feel so nervous.?"

"Okay"

"Right. Well first we have me, of course. I'm twenty five, a Potions Mistress and Pack Beta." At Harry's confused look she elaborated. "A Potions Mistress or Master is someone who brews potions from a simple headache cure to potions that can make you look like someone else. In it's simplest form, it's using herbs to cure a headache. Do you understand?" Harry nodded.

"Now, I'm married to Marshal. You remember him. My height, red hair, glasses. Well, he's an inventor of sorts. He gets paid by the government to create things that they can use. He works in the cellar, which is why it's of limits. Melani is the Pack seer. Every Pack has one but she's the best. She was the one to tell us where to find you. She's twenty. Sara is the real wage earner in the house. She's a writer, you've even got a few of her book in your room, although she mainly writes adult books. She's also twenty and dating Joss who is twenty three and doing at university studying to be a vet. The last member of our household is Cassy. You probably won't see her much as she's the Omega of the pack and spends most of her time helping Mika creating alliances. She's the youngest Pack member, she's only seventeen. She's also the strongest magic user of the Pack. Do you have any questions?"

Harry thought. "If Marshal's your husband, does that mean he's a Beta too? What's an Omega? And aren't all werewolf's wizards?"

Alex laughed. "One question at a time please. No, just because I'm a Beta doesn't mean Marsh is. Now an Omega in a normal wolf Pack is the outcast. They're the lowest person in the hierarchy, although not all Packs have one. In a werewolf Pack, however, it just means that they are the ones that spend a lot of time with other Packs trying to keep the peace. Cassy pretty much tells The Alpha's of other Packs what Mika feels about different situations. And no not all werewolves are magic users. Most are but some aren't. Catherine and Joss aren't magical. Sara is but doesn't use magic very often."

"When will I start to learn magic?" Harry asked excitedly.

Alex frowned. "Why don't you ask Mika?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few months later Harry sat in Mika's study, biting his lip in worry. Rommy had led him here after lunch and he didn't know why. Mika walked in behind Harry and sat on the desk in front of Harry. Although, it didn't look like he was in trouble because Mika was smiling.

"Harry, a few of the Pack members have told me that your really interested in learning some magic. Is that true?"

"Yes sir."

Mika's smile widened. "Well then, I've talked to some of the Pack and they've agreed to teach you. Joss and Sara have agreed to help you get your reading and writing up to scratch before you start to learn any _real_ magic. But," Mika said at Harry's disappointed look, " Romulus has agreed to teach you about different magical creatures, Alexandria is going to teach you about Herbology and Melani will start teaching you some different types of Divination. If your English is good enough, she will also be teaching you some different languages. How does that sound?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically. "Yes thank you so much!"

Mika gave him a nod. "Just remember that it won't be everyday and they are only doing this out of the goodness of their hearts, so respect them and don't cause them _too_ much trouble"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_

Please!


	6. A New Beginning

_**Chapter Six.**_

_**A New Beginning.**_

Almost five years had past since Harry James Potter, now affectionately dubbed Cub, had begun living in Lyc Mansion. The memory of living with his abusive Aunt and Uncle had faded quickly, replaced with feelings of love and peace given off by his new family, The Pack.

The pack didn't just change his way of life but brought him into a new world, quite literally.

Since his rescue from the Dursley's, Harry had grown into an inquisitive and sensible young boy. The Pack had kept no secrets from him, and when he asked a question he always got a truthful answer. Even if the answer was 'I don't know'. He learned all he could about magic and the Magical world from his enthusiastic teachers. From social structure to divination, he knew all of it. In theory anyway.

Due to not being of schooling age in the Magical world, Harry had been unable to get a wand to practice magic. Most lessons had, therefore, been theory based. The few exceptions were Potions and Divination, where magic wasn't used through a wand, and Magical Beings, where magic wasn't need.

Being raised by werewolves also stopped him developing the usual bias that came with being brought up in the Wizarding world. He never looked down on any 'Dark Creatures' and he always had an open mind. That was why having breakfast with vampires didn't bother him.

For the last two years Mika had been trying to keep the peace between his Pack and a vampire Clan that had moved into his territory. Usually one of the groups would have moved on, however, as both were rather small it was decided by the Alpha's of both that they could share the area peacefully.

Since the beginning of peace talks, Mika had made sure that everyone knew the difference between fact and fiction when it came to vampires. Due to this Harry had found four new classmates in his magical beings class. Catherine, Romulus, Marshal and Joss. It turned out that Cassandra was one of the few werewolves that was an expert in vampires, so she had been called back home and was assigned to teach them instead.

As it turned out vampires did drink blood, although they actually preferred animal blood to human; they could go out in during the day, but they burnt really easily; And being bitten could not turn you into a vampire, you could only be turned by a ritual.

The most important thing they learned was the vampire hierarchy. A vampire Clan was run by four people: two male and two female. As they were usually the oldest vampires in the clan, they were called Elders. They usually made the decisions, although they tended to go with what the majority of the Clan wanted. The Elders of this Clan were Jacoba, Ewan, Shona and Rhona. When a vampire is reborn they usually took new names. The Fern Clan tended to take names from Scottish or Irish decent.

After the Pack had been completely instructed in vampire customs Mika, in a show of hospitality, invited the Elders of the vampire Clan, and there four bodyguards: Kaylee, Persephone, Doyle and Niall, had been invited over last night to sign the treaty and stay for breakfast.

Which was why Harry found himself sitting across from four hungry male vampires.

"I must say Mika that your home is exquisite," said the leading Elder male, who sat Mika's left. Jacoba was almost 500 years old and looked around 50. Vampires were not immortal like everyone believed, they just added slower than anyone else. The longest a vampire had live was 893 years but 700 was the average.

"Thank you," said Mika. "It was built in the 17th century, when the Pack was much bigger and relations between my Pack and others were very hostile. The Alpha thought a mansion would give him a firmer hold in the area."

Harry watched as the eight vampires tucked into raw steaks, after all it was dinner time to them, while the rest of the Pack started on the many platters of pancakes and bacon.

The adults conversed between themselves for a while when a tapping started on one of the windows. Everyone stopped talking while Mika gave a Single nod to Romulus, who got up and left.

He returned a few minuted later with a letter in his hand. He gave it to Mika, who looked the envelope over then looked at Harry for a moment. "Harry, I believe this belongs to you."

Harry tentatively accepted the letter hesitantly. He had never had a letter sent to him before and had no friends in the Wizarding world, so who could it be from? The envelope read:

_**Mr H Potter**_

_**Honor Suite**_

_**Lyc Estate**_

_**New Forest**_

The envelope was heavy and made of a yellow parchment and the ink was an emerald green. He looked to the back and found a red wax seal, with a crest he had never seen pressed into it. He broke the seal carefully, as to keep it in tact, and took out three different pieces of parchment and a smaller rectangular piece of paper.

"Read it out loud Emerald," said Catherine, looking at Mika with a knowing smirk.

"Dear Mr Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." At that the whole table, including the vampires, started cheering, causing Harry to blush.

This carried on for five minutes in which Harry was hugged by all the women and shook hands with all the men.

When the room finally quietened down again Jacoba and Shona stood up.

"Well," the male vampire started. "As it is a very special day for your young cub I believe we shall leave a little early."

"Yes," agreed Shona. "You should celebrate."

Mika stood up. "Thank you for understanding. This really is a special time for us, but please remember you are welcome here any time."

As the two Alphas walked their guests to the door, Romulus and Alexandria looked over the Hogwarts letter.

"It looks like I'll have to go to the Dursley's home later," Rom said. When he saw seven confused looks he continued. "It says here that they want a reply by this time next week, on Harry's birthday, it'll take me that long to get them to agree."

"We also have to decide who is taking Harry for school supplies and when?" Catherine said as she and Mika re-entered the room.

"Harry shall go for his school equipment today. And I shall take him." Everyone looked at Melani. By the tone she used they all knew that she would brook no argument. So Mika nodded. "That's fine, but take someone with you. I want you to have some protection,just in case."

"I'll go," came from both Joss and Romulus.

* * *

I'm so sorry this took me so long but I had to get a new computer, so I couldn't update.

Now I need you to tell me if you would like to read about Harry's childhood with the werewolves. I will make them all one or two shots and under another story heading. It won't effect my updating this story so don't worry.

Oh and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
